Camping sauvage
by Rocksann
Summary: Qu'arrive-t-il lorsque la troupe de l'Akatsuki se retrouve livrée à elle-même au beau milieu d'une forêt ? Les membres arriveront-ils à se supporter ou au contraire, traumatiseront-ils les petits animaux des bois avec leurs débilités? Folies assurées!


Auteure` : Seme-sama

Beta lectrice : Usagi-Nii (et un gros merci pour tes idées! Je t'aime Hime-chan !)

Discalmer : Ces personnages appartiennent à **Masashi Kishimoto.**

À savoir : Ceci est une vieille fic que je ne comptais pas publier lors de sa rédaction. (Elle a été écrite pour un concours. Les contraintes ? Avoir moins de 2500 mots T_T et avoir les _**pocky**_ comme sujet… pas inspirant.) Bref, c'est vraiment du n'importe quoi XD

Autre détail… Je pense que j'ai piqué l'idée de quelqu'un quelque part dans cette fic. (Y'a une blague qui ne m'appartient pas.) Seulement, je ne me rappelle plus de sa nature ni de son origine… Alors, gomen gomen pour l'auteur. Si quelqu'un la trouve, faite moi signe! ^^

**Camping sauvage**

Il était une fois, la grand-mère de Zetsu qui était très malade. Cette fougère avait confectionné pour son petit-fils un chaperon « nuagé » rouge qui lui allait comme un gant. C'est pour cette raison que les gens appelaient ce garçon… la psychopathe plante cannibale.

Bref, c'est pour porter des galettes et un petit pot de beurre aux moucherons à sa mère-grand que Zetsu se trouvait dans l'aéroport. À son grand damne, les six crétins mal assortis l'accompagnaient. Heureusement que Pein et Konan étaient restés à la planque. Cependant, qu'est-ce que les deux partenaires pouvaient bien faire, seuls, dans une grotte sombre, où personne ne songerait à les déranger ? Ceci, le ninja verdâtre préférait l'ignorer.

Les criminels avançaient désormais vers le détecteur de métaux. Ils passèrent devant un charmant douanier possédant la subtile carrure d'un tank croisé avec un bulldozer… Les ninjas durent lui laisser leurs montagnes d'armes blanches… ainsi que les treize valises de produits esthétiques d'Itachi. Que la vie est dure pour un métrosexuel.

oOo

-Waahh!! As-tu vu Deidara-sempai ? Nous sommes dans l'avion! We fly in the skyyyyyy! Ouais! Youpiiiiiiiiiii!

L'excitation de Tobi était telle que si ce n'était des hôtesses de l'air en mini-jupes et des sacs en papier sous les sièges, la communauté du vol U189-J se serait crue dans le manège le plus sensationnel. C'était à peine si l'orange pamplemousse ne faisait pas la vague.

Mais vas-tu te la fermer à la fin? s'emporta le blond. On essaie de passer inaperçu pour une fois! Tout le monde nous regarde!

Il était vrai qu'une masse de regards s'aggloméraient vers la section où la troupe était assise. Cependant, c'était plus la vue d'une plante et d'un requin géants qui créait une subtile tension dans l'air.

-Beurk! Mais comment peuvent-ils appeler cette bouillie de la nourriture ? J'exige que l'on me rende mon argent immédiatement! menaça Kakuzu à la pauvre hôtesse lorsqu'elle déposa le repas devant le couple de zombis.

-Arrête un peu de te plaindre. C'est toi qui as pris ce forfait. Assume tes actes! s'indigna le disciple de Jashin.

C'est à l'écoute de cette querelle d'adolescentes que Deidara eut un éclair de génie. Il prit un stylo et un papier et commença à y griffonner des phrases. Il passa ensuite le mémo au reste des ninjas. Lorsque le message fit enfin le tour, le blond sorti d'on-ne-sait-où une bouteille de shampooing qui était passée sous la vigilance du douanier à l'allure de bulldog. Il sauta ensuite sauvagement sur le dos d'une hôtesse de l'air, agitant la lotion capillaire sous sa carotide, avant de beugler :

-Que personne ne bouge! Nous réquisitionnons cet avion! J'ai une arme contre les cheveux secs et je n'hésiterai pas en m'en servir!

- Non! Par pitié, sanglota la jeune femme. Les miens sont gras!

C'est sous une lutte d'un désespoir sans nom qu'un jet de petites bulles roses trancha l'air avant d'atteindre la pauvre victime.

-Ah ma cornée! Ma cornée! Je ne vois plus rien! Ma cornée…

Embêté, l'artiste fit un bond en arrière et se mit à la hauteur d'Itachi, ignorant la panique générale des passagers.

-Que faisons-nous? Ceci ne faisait pas parti de mon plan diabol…

Une violente turbulence vint couper le ninja androgyne.

-Quelqu'un peut-il me dire qui s'occupe du pilote?!

-Tobi, fit l'Uchiwa d'un ton dramatiquement neutre.

-… Bordel.

L'avion perdit de l'altitude…

oOo

Une séduisante forêt s'étendait sur des kilomètres, regorgeant éblouissement de vies diverses. Un énorme arc-en-ciel enjolivait le paysage féérique de boutons fleuris, de petits lapins et faons qui se désaltéraient dans l'eau cristalline de la rivière. Une jolie carcasse d'avion décapitée et agrémentées de violentes flammes complétaient ce tableau quelque peu… inquiétant.

Kisame éteignait tranquillement l'incendie avec son « suiton jutsu » tandis que Deidara s'époumonait contre l'orange masqué.

Comment as-tu réussi à crasher une carlingue de plusieurs tonnes dans un coin aussi perdu !?! J'avais écrit dans le mémo de créer une petite explosion pour déstabiliser le pilote, pas pour arracher la salle de commandes !!! Maintenant, nous sommes seuls, coincés au beau milieu de nulle part!!!

Les dires de l'efféminé étaient mi-erronées. Oui, l'Akatsuki était livrée à elle-même, les passagers ayant sautés avant le crash. (Tout le monde s'était approprié un parachute de sécurité à la vue d'une _Dionaea muscipula _et d'un poisson monstrueux.) Cependant, ils n'étaient pas «au beau milieu de nulle part», mais bien dans une forêt!

C'est d'une décision collective inconsciente que le choix d'un chef s'arrêta sur Itachi. C'était son destin. Personne ne pouvait rivaliser les talents et le savoir-faire de Ita-sama. Nul ne peut le surpasser. Son corps de dieu grecque faisait naître un ardent désir à quiconque avait le bonheur de croiser ses iris vermeils. Il était même surprenant que Sasuke ne lui ait pas encore sauté dessus…

-Deidara, ça suffit, objecta le plus fabuleux des hommes. Laisse l'arriéré affectif en paix et concentrons-nous sur nos méthodes de survie. Que quelqu'un communique l'inventaire du matériel.

-Moi, Itachi-sama! Je peux te le dire, fit ce dernier en agitant ses bras comme un hélicoptère pour attirer l'attention. Puisque toutes nos armes sont restées à l'aéroport, il ne nous reste qu'une boîte de pocky, continua-t-il en sortant triomphalement ladite boîte.

-Cependant, elle est sous MA responsabilité, prétendit l'artiste en arrachant le paquet.

-Bien, accorda Itachi. Maintenant, je vais former des équipes qui s'occuperont des tâches. Hidan et Kakuzu, vous chercherez de l'eau. Zetsu, tu exploreras les environs. Tobi, tu ramèneras du bois. Kisame et moi construirons un abri.

-Deidara ne fait rien ?! s'indigna Hidan.

-Bien sûr, déclara le plus sérieux du monde l'Uchiwa. On ne fait pas travailler les dames. Tout le monde sait que Deidara est à moitié fille.

-Quoi?! s'offusqua ce dernier.

-Alors, pouffa Kakuzu, cela veut-il dire que si l'on additionne deux Deidara, on obtient un garçon et une fille?

-Attendez que je vous éclate la tronche!!! tempêta la victime de l'hilarité générale.

oOo

Tout le monde, même Deidara, était parti de son côté pour effectuer les travaux assignés.

Itachi débuta la structure de l'abri lorsque Kisame arriva dans son dos et lui susurra à l'oreille :

-Les autres sont partis. Il ne reste plus que nous deux. Je suis ton fidèle serviteur…

Puis, frôlant sensuellement de son index l'épaule de l'Uchiwa, il reprit d'un ton libidineux :

-On dirait que nous sommes en train de construire un nid d'amour pour jeunes mariés… Ça te dirait de jouir du fruit de nos efforts après l'installation ?

-Va construire une civilisation avec des écureuils, émit Itachi sans broncher d'un poil.

- À vos ordres, cria le requin avant de se précipiter hors du champ de vision du brun.

oOo

Tobi et Deidara parcouraient la forêt à la recherche de petites branches échelonnées sur le sol lorsque le Zorro orangé déclara :

-Sempai, je sais comment sortir de cet endroit.

-Ah bon, s'étonna l'artiste.

-Oui, j'ai appris à la télévision comment sortir de la forêt avec des pocky. Ensuite, l'animateur nous a montré comment sculpter et chanter des comptines.

- Pourquoi me racontes-tu des débilités pareilles ? Je sais que tu veux cette boîte! C'est notre unique source de nourriture. Il faudra me passer sur le corps pour m'en départir! Mwuhahahahaha!

D'un point de vu totalement objectif, il semblerait que Deidara soit devenu un tantinet paranoïaque. Cependant, il a été prouvé que de se faire sauter dessus toutes les dix minutes par un fou des câlins n'améliore guerre un équilibre mental…

oOo

Hidan et Kakuzu ramenaient de grands pichets d'eau au camp. (Même l'auteure n'a aucune idée d'où viennent ces contenants…) Au trentième voyage, ils décidèrent de couper au travers de la clairière. Arrivant à l'orée de cette dernière, une vision d'horreur fit lâcher les gourdes aux deux zombis.

Là, au beau milieu du champ, Kisame gambadait nu, main dans la main avec une écureuil. Une averse de pétales venait enjoliver la scène au ralenti. Des dizaines d'adorateurs de noisettes se tenaient non-loin, applaudissant le jeune couple. Le bonheur et l'espoir pouvaient se lire sur le visage de chacun.

-…

-…

-On n'a rien vu, chuchota l'avar, hypnotisé par cet atroce spectacle.

-Totalement d'accord, répondit Hidan, une larme d'effroi coulant sur sa joue.

oOo

Quelques heures avaient passé depuis «l'incident». Tous les membres se tuaient désormais à leurs postes.

Itachi-sama attachait la dernière corde de sûreté lorsqu'il se retourna vers Kisame.

-Peux-tu m'expliquer ce que tu fabriques à la fin ? demanda le prodige de la nature.

-Je construis une boîte aux lettres pour notre abri. Tu sais, je suis un futur père; j'ai des responsabilités à prendre. Cet objet va m'être considérablement utile lorsque je vais recevoir la bonne nouvelle par la poste, payer les factures des mômes et potentiellement verser une pension alimentaire.

L'Uchiwa, dévisageant le requin, demanda aux divinités la raison pour laquelle elles avaient décidé de l'affubler d'un idiot pareil. Ah! C'est vrai; il avait décimé sa famille…

Finalement, tous les membres se rejoignirent pour la nuit. L'homme aux iris cramoisis décida d'allumer un feu à l'aide de son « katon » afin de dissiper l'obscurité naissante.

oOo

Les premiers rayons de soleil pointaient le bout de leurs couleurs. Les petits moineaux gazouillaient déjà la joie d'une nouvelle journée; la vie reprenait tranquillement son quotidien.

Itachi, fraîchement éveillé, éclaircit sa voix grave et sensuelle avant de s'étirer et passer ses mains contre son visage.

Un cri inhumain fouetta l'air.

Les six ninjas se précipitèrent instinctivement vers la source du bruit. Là, quelle ne fut pas leur surprise de voir le brun étendu par terre, secoué de violentes convulsions.

-Mais qu'est-ce que…

-Je n'ai plus de vernis ! beugla le bacon. J'ai tout laissé aux douanes ! Mes ongles sont fichus! Mes magnifiques mains ne sont plus!

La crise épileptique se fit plus violente. Les criminels étaient sans ressource jusqu'à ce que l'Uchiwa ne soit pris de révélations divines :

Il y a le mot uke dans «Sasuke». Il existe un site internet interactif sur les pocky. Si l'on regarde les plumes de Sakura de Clamp à l'envers, on peut y voir un poulet. Le plus jeune Pape avait douze ans. Les fangirls adorent voir des ukes vêtus de dentelles. L'urine de chat brille sous un néon. L'orgasme du cochon dure trente minutes.

Mon pauvre maître, se chagrina Kisame. Si tu veux, je peux embarquer sur toi et convulser à mon tour pour te soulager…

Vas te reproduire avec les tiens! tonna l'homme aux yeux de sang.

Tout de suite chef!

C'est ainsi que le poisson disparu...

oOo

-Au fait, quelqu'un aurait-il vu les pocky ? paniqua l'homme «tribuccal».

- Les quoi ? demanda Hidan, le torse barbouillé de miettes.

-Toi ! s'écrièrent Kakuzu et Deidara. Attrapez ce traitre!

En trois secondes, l'argenté se retrouva ficelé par les tentacules de son partenaire.

-Avoue que c'est toi qui as mangé les pocky! S'époumona le blond, le brassant dans tous les sens.

Jamais!

-Laissez-moi faire, intervint Zetsu.

Il sortit de son manteau un cd, puis se dirigea vers un arbre. Il appuya ensuite sur une écorce; un lecteur de musique sortit miraculeusement de l'essence du bois. La plante déposa l'objet et referma l'ouverture.

-Attention, avertit l'arbuste. Bouchez vos oreilles.

Une mélodie douteuse s'éleva puis des paroles résonnèrent :

**«****I don't mind spending some time  
Just hanging here with you  
Cuz I don't find too many guys...»**

-Noooooooooooooooon! sanglota Hidan. Tout mais pas du Paris Hilton! Pitié! Nooooooon!

- Mais c'est affreux, s'horrifia Kakuzu. Personne au monde ne mérite de subir cette torture !

- D'accord ! implora le religieux. C'est moi qui aie pris trois pocky à sacrifier pour Jashin ! Pitié, arrêtez ce massacre !

Zetsu obéit et alla victorieusement chercher la boîte dans le manteau de sa victime.

-Tu es vraiment le plus sadique d'entre nous, félicita l'artiste.

-Merci.

oOo

Hidan se dirigea vers la rivière pour purger ce moment de son esprit. Il s'agenouilla devant le cours d'eau et s'aspergea le visage. Il releva les yeux et s'exclama, larmoyant :

-Pas encore !

Le corps céruléen couvert de gouttelettes liquides de Kisame reflétait la lumière plus intensément qu'un décor « shojo ». L'énorme masse bleutée, ainsi qu'une dizaine de saumons, bondissait gracieusement sur le miroir fluide, remontant l'aval d'une cascade. Entre chaque saut, la vision d'un requin gigotant et s'exorbitant les yeux à la hâte de sa reproduction était extraordinaire et complètement ridicule. Pauvre Hidan…

oOo

-Sempai, t'avais-je dit que j'étais capable de nous sortir d'ici avec des pocky ?

- Tobi, arrête tes imbécilités.

- Non, s'interposa Itachi. Ça m'intéresse.

-Ouais, s'écria l'orangé. Et bien, Itachi-sama, je connais un rituel qui permet de trouver son chemin.

-Exécutons-le, déclara l'Uchiwa.

-Franchement! s'indigna le bombeur bohème. C'est insensé et cela gaspillera notre seule nourriture.

-On peut toujours aller chasser.

-Ah!? Euh… Humm… D'accord.

oOo

C'est ainsi que les sept criminels commencèrent la cérémonie. Toute la communauté animale s'était rassemblée pour assister au rite. Tobi débuta :

-Ô roi de la forêt, fais-moi l'honneur de ta présence pour l'office des pocky!

Un écureuil avec une énorme coiffe de chef autochtone s'avança et s'assit.

-Beau-père! s'exclama Kisame.

Le bleuté chercha son amante des yeux. Il la trouva enfin avec ses six bambins… La gestation de ces deux espèces est incroyablement rapide!

Maintenant, place au sacrifice d'un animal rose et mort! reprit Tobi.

Kakuzu s'approcha de Deidara et lui tendit un couteau ainsi qu'un cochon en caoutchouc : Gustave-Anatole.

-C'est quoi ça ? s'indigna le bourreau.

-C'est rose et ce n'est pas vivant, se justifia l'avar. Fais avec.

Résigné, l'artiste leva son arme et la précipita vers le porcin.

_SQUEAAAAAAAAAK._

_Squeak. Squeak. Squeak. Squeak. _

-Il se fout de moi ou quoi ?!?

Le blond réussit finalement à décapiter l'élastomère avec l'une de ses multiples bouches dans un rire démoniaque.

-Maintenant, place aux calumets de la paix, intervint Tobi.

Le chef ainsi que le spiralé prirent chacun un pocky, l'alluma et le fuma. Puis, l'écureuil donna une noisette.

-C'est n'importe quoi, murmura Deidara.

-Merci pour cette boussole magique ô grand Rongeur. Nous pouvons partir désormais.

Prestement, Kisame se leva et marcha vers sa maîtresse ainsi que ses bâtards. Ces trucs n'ont même pas de nom! Ce sont des hybridités avec une tête de requin et un pelage bleu. Darwin se retournerait dans sa tombe. Ce sont des insultes à la nature elle-même!

Bref, le poisson plaça ses mains sur les épaules de la femelle.

-Tu sais, chérie, je dois partir. Tu devras t'occuper des gamins, seule. De plus, je ne paierais pas de pension; les timbres coûtent chers.

C'est sous une averse de coquilles de noix d'écureuils scandalisés que l'Akatsuki, avec l'aide de la boussole, s'enfuit de cette satanée forêt.

oOo

Dans une grotte, à des centaines de kilomètres, deux ombres se mouvaient.

-Dans quel pétrin, crois-tu qu'ils se sont encore fourrés? demanda Konan.

-Je ne veux même pas savoir, soupira Pein.

Fin

Review ? ^^

Redisclamer : «Stars are blind» est à Paris Hilton.


End file.
